omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster 5 (Ghost Cow)
Character Synopsis Monster 5 (identified in the credits as the Ghost Cow) is the fifth monster encountered in Karamari Hospital, the DLC for Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Monster 5 resembles a bull with wrinkled, hairless skin. The creature has a wide grinning mouth, crooked black horns, and small unblinking red eyes. The legs are bent downward at the knees as if broken, and it has no visible tail. The monster's most prominent feature however, is that it is hanging upside-down by a long scrap of flesh connected to a levitating mouth, which contains a single red eye and is filled with sharp teeth. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-C, possibly High 3-A ''' '''Verse: Spooky's House of Jumpscares Name: Monster 5 (Referred to as Ghost Cow by both fans and files) Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Demonic Cow, Monster Special Abilities: 'Flight, Non-Corporeal (Their existence lacks a fixed form and exists as an incorporeal being. Of which is showcased by the fact they can pass through physical objects), Perception Manipulation (Simply being present within Ghost Cow's maze or in their presence will cause one to experience temporary and partial blindless, with their field of vision being limited and their eyes having red flashes in a rapid manner), Creation (Responsible for the creation of Isolation Room, which itself is a pocket dimension with it's own maze), Spatial Manipulation (The Maze was placed between was originally two doors that were physically right next to one another), Reality Warping (Converted parts of Spooky's Mansion into a construct that matched it's maze), Ressurection (Able to come back even despite being destroyed), Regeneration (Low-Godly, was able to regenerate back from being destroyed in Endless Mode from being a soul), Mind Manipulation (Implied to be capable of entering one's mind and making them snap their neck or destroy their vision), Memory Manipulation (Capable of making beings who encounter it forget essential things, including information about Ghost Cow themselves), Teleportation, Soul Manipulation (Specimen and Monsters possess the ability to attack and destroy souls. Scales to other Specimen who can harm The Player, who at that point was implied to be a ghost), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Holds it's own space, that is shown to be a pocket realm with a maze called The Isolation Zone), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Created The Isolation Zone, of which is a pocket realm between two rooms that contains a maze and an entire construct that contains it. Able to kill The Protagonist, who is able to trade blows with Specimen, even ones that are on par with White Face, who created and warped 40 rooms), possibly '''High Universe Level '(Implied to have created The Deformity Wing, a construct which is endless in size. Also speculated to be the creature that caused the entire Katamari Hospital to be distorted and the one thing Spooky is scared of) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Able to keep up with The Player, who can swing his axe as these speeds) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Can harm and kill The Protagonist. Created his own space that is the size of a forest), possibly '''High Universal '(Implied to have created The Deformity Wing, which is an endless location. Possibly on par with Spooky, who was implied to fear Ghost Cow) '''Durability: Multi-City Block Level, possibly High Universe Level '(Comparable Specimen can tank hits from The Player, who himself fight Specimen that are as powerful as White Face, who can create and distort 40 large rooms retroactively). Non-Corporeality and Regeneration makes Monster 5 harder to kill through convient methods 'Stamina: Very High Range: Melee range, few dozen meters with perception manipulation and teleportation. Intelligence: Unknown, implied to be sapient Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Isolation Zone: '''A pocket location that Ghost Cow likely created. It's present between two rooms and contains a maze with a huge construct containing it. Ghost Cow has complete control over it and can even warp it to confuse opponents. *'Perception Control: His powers are able to cause one's perception to become distorted, where they'll have blindness and red flashes at a rapid pace. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Spooky's House of Jumpscares Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mammals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3